Estonia men's national ice hockey team
Ismo Lehkonen | Asst Coach = Jukka Ropponen | Captain = Dmitri Suur | Most games = Roman Potsinok (83) | Top scorer = | Most points = Eduward Valiullin (79) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = EST | IIHF Rank = 27 | IIHF max = 23 | IIHF max date = 2007 | IIHF min = 27 | IIHF min date = first in 2009 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 2 - 1 (Helsinki, Finland; February 20, 1937) | Largest win = 27 - 1 (Barcelona, Spain; March 16, 1994) | Largest loss = 16 - 0 (Ljubljana, Slovenia; April 21, 2001) | World champ apps = | World champ first = | World champ best = | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = 56-61-13 }} The Estonian men's national ice hockey team is the national ice hockey team of Estonia. The team is controlled by the Estonian Ice Hockey Association (Eesti Jäähoki Liit), and has competed in several world championships and has qualified for the Olympic Games. Estonia is ranked 25th by the international ice hockey federation. World Championship Record *2001 - 28th place (6th in Division I, Group B) *2002 - 29th place (1st in Division II, Group A) *2003 - 22nd place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2004 - 22nd place (4th in Division I, Group B) *2005 - 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group B) *2006 - 24th place (4th in Division I, Group B) *2007 - 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group A) *2008 - 27th place (6th in Division I, Group B) *2009 - 31st place (2nd in Division II, Group A) Olympics Record World Junior Ice Hockey Championships * 1999- Finished 5th in Pool C * 2000- Finished 6th in Pool C *2001 - Finished 8th in Division || *2002 - Won Division ||| *2003 - Won Division || *2004 - Finished 10th in Division | *2005 - Finished 12th in Division | *2006 - Finished 2nd in Division || *2007 - Finished 12th in Division | *2008 - Finished 2nd in Division || *2009 - Will play in division | IIHF World U18 Championships * 2000 - Finished 2nd in 2000 IIHF European U18 Championship Division I * 2001 - Finished 4th in Division II * 2002 - Finished 4th in Division II * 2003 - Finished 2nd in Division II Group A * 2004 - Finished 2nd in Division II Group B * 2005 - Finished 2nd in Division II Group A * 2006 - Finished 3rd in Division II Group A * 2007 - Finished 3rd in Division II Group A * 2008 - Finished 3rd in Division II Group B Roster Roster announced for the 2008 World Championship. Head coach: Rais Davletkildejev http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/134/IHM1340EST_33_4_0.pdf IIHF World Championship DIV I Group B, MEN - Estonia Team Roster. Retrieved April 13, 2008. See also *Estonia men's national junior ice hockey team External links *Eesti Jäähokiliit *Estonia at the IIHF *Estonia at National Teams of ice Hockey Category:National teams Category:Ice hockey in Estonia